Leave It On The Line
by RentHeadForev
Summary: A Niley songfic...I got really really really really bored honestly. So enjoys hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 Wondering About You

**Miley's P.O.V**

**I didn't wanna say I'm sorry For breaking us apart **

It's been almost a year since Nick and I broke up. And the day we broke it off kept running through my mind. It had even progressed to becoming the memory that haunted my dreams every night. I knew I could make it all go away too,but,as much as I missed the boy I did not want to call Nick Jonas and apologize for as everyone else was saying 'breaking us up'. Even if it did mean that people considered me stubborn. People were accusing me of a lot these days. I was a slut,a lesbian, I was jelous of Selena, I was rude, I was mean, I deserved death and hatred. Amazing what one,stupid boy could do to just by breaking a girls heart and pinning the breakup on her.

**Nick's P.O.V **

**I didn't wanna say it was my fault Even though I knew it was **

Almost a year to the day. Well not to the day exactly. Miley and I had brok up back in January. So that gave us another two-and-a-half months before it was our 'break up anniversary'. Did people even have thouse? I had to admit I missed the girl terribly. Although I was only just now in the beginning stages of admiting it to myself only. So give me another eleven months and I'll probably be telling the public about how much I miss my ex-girlfriend and begging her to take me back. But even though I missed her and I had had written three songs hoping she would call me I didnt want to say the break up was my fault. Even if I did know in the back of my mind that it was. It was a darkend thought I kept pussing out of my mind. Why had I done it I still dont know all I know now is that I wish I hadn't. Her last words to me still rang through my head loud and clear and they still stung as if I had just heard them. Finally I got sick of it. I had to call her even if I got her voice mail. I had to hear her voice again just this once. I would allow myself the tourcher later just this once.

**Miley's P.O.V**

**I didn't wanna call you back 'Cause I knew that I was wrong Yeah, I knew I was wrong **

I was just comming out of a sound check before my performance when I checked my phone. My breath caught in my throught as I read the name that came across the screne. 'Nick Jonas' the phone read. 'Nick Jonas' the name stood out as if it was haunting me. I opened my phone, he hadn't left a voice mail, but I knew it had to have gone their. Part of me wanted to dial the familiar number and talk to him,to at least see what he wanted,to just hear his voice again one last time actually talking to me just this once. Then again another part of me was telling me to just close the phone,pretend he didnt call,go one with my life. The secend part of me had won this time. I closed the phone,put it back in my purse, and walked away. Part of me knew I was the wrong one out of the two of us and I was ready to tell myself or him that yet. Not yet. Maybe givin some time to think everything over. Maybe after I had given my heart enough time to hear,for the scars to mend,but just not yet. So for now Nick Jonas had never called me and if he had then my phone was being retarded and his call never came up as 'missed' and for now I would go on with my life as best as what he had done would allow me to. Even if part of me would always love him. Don't get me wrong I wanted nothing,but his happyness. Still,part of me still wanted to be the cause of that happyness.

**One in the same Never to change Our love was beautiful We got it all Destined to fall **

I went home. 'Curse him' I though as memories of all the times we had together ran through my mind. It just wasn't fair. None of it was. I was the one sitting here now all bent out of shape because of the break up. Our 'break up anniversary' was in two-and-a-half months. Did anybody even have thouse anyways? Well if they did ours was soon,really soon. At the same tiem I felt like I was stuck in one of thouse tragic romance movies chicks watch with their boyfriends when they want to be all musshy. I mean come on they all have the same basic plot to them. Boy meets girl,boy and girl become friends,boy falls in love with girl and girl falls in love with boy,they confess finally and they start dating,boy finds a new love and dumps girl. Okay so maybe not that last part but thats how mine went. If that was our love life we were pretty destined to fall in love. Which I had to say bit ass. I mean come on if I had known when I first started datig him that it would end like this I would have never...okay yeah I'll fess up I would have dated him anyways. I couldn't help it and even the 'Niley' fans agree that our love was a beautiful thing. I guess it just wasn't beautiful enough. It was proven by all those Niley videos on youtube that I had recently found myself searching for more frequently now that in the words of some fans 'Niley was dead'.

**Nick's P.O.V**

**Our love was tragical Wanted to call No need to fight You know I wouldn't lie But tonight We'll leave it on the line Listen Baby Never would have said forever if we knew it ends so fast.**

I had been thinking of one girl all day. The thing that bugged me was the girl I was thinking of wasn't my girlfriend Selena. I was thinking about Miley, I just couldn't get her out of my head since I had called her. Memories of when we were together always flashed through my mind. Now a days when I was alone without noticing it I found myself looking up Niley videos. It amazed me what fans now said about Miley. Did they say thouse things because of me? Yeah most likley they did since most of the usernames had 'Nick Jonas' or 'JB' or 'Jonas Brothers' or something related to me and my brothers in them. Then another thought hit me. Did Miley read these comments? And if she did,what did reading them do to her? I soon found myself worrying about her again. Why did that always happen? Stupid question,I knew why,because in the words of so mant 'Niley died' and I had killed it. I never would have said we would have loved forever if I knew that forever was only going to be two years. "Only two years" I said to myself not really noticing or caring who was in the room. Till I heard that voice. "What was only two years Nikky-poo"Selena asked me. God I hated it when she called me that. I felt so much like Joann from RENT when she did. Only she was using 'Nikky-poo' instead of 'pookie',but to be honest I wasn't sure which one was worse. I suddenly found myself glade Miley didnt pick up the phone. How would I explain that to Selena when I was screaming at someone over the phone?


	2. Chapter 2 No Going Back Now

**Miley's P.O.V **

**Why did you say I love you If you knew that it wouldn't last? **  
The words rang loud and clear through my head 'I love you' we had both said it to each other so many times. Did it really mean anything though? At the time I suppose we both thought it did. At least I know it meant something from me at the time,it still does,but did it ever mean anything to Nick? What a stupid question of course it didn't. Then again if it didn't why had he called? 'Damn it I knew not calling back would bite me in the ass later' I thought to myself as I straightened my hair getting ready for the concert. After my hair was straightened and my make-up was done to my satisfaction I turned away from the mirror and glanced at the phone. I half expected it to start ringing with Nick's ring tone. It never did so I pushed the thought of Nick's call out of my mind,walked out of my dressing room, and headed towards the stage.I performed and then after the concert was over I looked at my phone again. It was still the normal screen indicating that no one had called me. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore and I sent Nick a text message asking him why he had called. I waited for a wile and there was no reply. I was beginning to give up all hope that he was ever even going to reply to my text message. I knew it was stupid to still be all hung up over a boy too,but I couldn't help it as much as I wanted to hate Nick I couldn't,and I couldn't because part of me although I didn't know how dominate that part was,and I may never know, still loved my ex-boyfriend. Somewhere deep down part of me still loved Nicholas Jerry Jonas and that part of me just so happened to be something that I needed. That part of me was only this little thing most people called a heart.

**Nick's P.O.V**

**Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying The line is breaking up Or is that just us?Or is that just us?**

I was laying in my bunk when my phone went off with that all to familiar ring tone. I snatched my phone off of its resting place and opened the text hurriedly. I didn't know why I had but it seemed like an instinct almost. My eyes darted across the words on the screen 'hey sorry i missed your call i was at a sound check. you okay was there anything you needed? what did ya call for' the last part stung a bit as I read the words. 'What did ya call for' that was a good question,if only it didn't sound like I had no right calling her. Now that I thought of it I really didn't after all I had a girlfriend and her name wasn't Miley. As much as I wanted to resist the urge I couldn't help it. I HAD to talk to her. I got out of my bun on the tour bus quietly and snuck into the front room. Once there I opened my phone and dialed the number that by now had been programed into my brain almost as if it was there since birth. I then held the phone to my ear and waited for it to start ringing. It rang once then twice then a third time after that. I was beginning to give up hope that she would answer when I heard that familiar angelic voice say that all so familiar "hello" from the other end of the phone. I had suddenly lost all train of thought until her voice brought me back to reality again. "Hello Nick I know it's you I have caller ID you know if this is a prank call"Miley said,she sounded sad,almost as if answering the phone had killed her or was killing her. "No,no this isn't a prank call. I missed you"I said then mentally smacked myself. Why was I saying this I was dating Selena. What kind of a moron was I? "Oh.......why'd you call"Miley asked "I.....I don't know really"I said honestly,I had no idea what posed me to call her and bother her it just seemed so right in the spur of the moment. "Oh well then I guess I'll just go then since you don't really want to-"Miley started "no,please don't hang up"I begged and I could hear her laughter coming from the other end of the phone. "Nick were over you decided that remember,besides your dating Selena"Miley said as if it was killing her to admit that I was dating someone else. I knew she was right and that I probably shouldn't have called her. Why did she always have to be right? "Oh okay I'll let you go then I'm sorry to have bothered you Miley"I said and I could almost picture her smiling on the other end of the phone. "Bye Nick get some sleep you sound like you need it,take care of yourself okay"Miley said as if it was more of a request than a nice thing to say and then she hung up.

**FF**

**I try to call again, I get your mailbox Like a letter left unread **  
Weeks had passed since I had called Miley. Selena and I had broken up during that time period. I kind of knew somewhere in the back of my mind that me and Selena wouldn't last long. I even had a feeling that the next two or maybe even three girlfriends after Selena wouldn't work out either. I missed Miley to much for them to work out. I guess Selena was just the rebound as girlfriends of the future were bound to be. I felt bad about that too. I knew in the back of my mind that what I did to Selena wasn't right. She was a nice girl who deserved better than what I could give her right now. I looked at the table to my left. A cell phone sat there,and I just couldn't help myself. I picked it up once again and dialed Miley's number. It rang once then twice then a third time. I almost expected her to answer,but that was stupid of me. It rand three more times before it finally went to voice mail. That was the second time I called her in the past two hours and both times I had gotten her voice mail.


	3. Chapter 3 The End

**Miley's P.O.V**

**Apologies are often open ended But this was better left unsaid **

I looked at my phone there were 17 missed calls. All of them I soon found out were from Nick. I was starting to consider blocking his number or changing mine. I listened to most of the messages he left and all of them were basically him saying sorry. Good he should be sorry he had two great girls in his life who loved him who he dumped and left heartbroken. Sometimes it really is to late to apologize. Maybe this time it was better not to say sorry. To just let what we had be what we had and have that be the end of it all. Or maybe just maybe not everything was that simple.

**Nick's P.O.V**

**One in the same Never to change Our love was beautiful We got it all Destined to fall **

"Are you dating Nick Jonas" the interview had asked. A smile came across her face and she looked away before looking back at the camera."Noo"she replied sort of dragging the word out a bit and it was clear to most if not all that she was embarrassed by the question."I hear that all the time he's actually my neighbor we're just really we're best friends so that's um that's the scoop on that we're not friends"Miley added still smiling probably trying to hide the date on the interview was sometime around June 27,2007. That was a lie they had been dating when that interview was shot. I know I probably shouldn't have been,but I kept looking for more interviews. And I had been watching Niley videos over and over. I never had realized how many videos there were or how many of the fans loved us together. As I was searching youtube I came across a video called 'Nick to Miley; From Where You Are...' made by a user called xhomecutiex. After watching it I searched my contacts and sent the video to not only my brothers but my own e-mail as well. Then I forwarded it to 'her' with a message. I had been apologizing for the past three days but she wouldn't return my calls. Can't say I blame her,but still. A part of me wanted the beauty we once had to get back and the other part of me was starting to listen. Afterwords I clicked 'more from:xhomecutiex' and clicked on her video 'Miley to Nick: 10 Things I Hate About You' and watched that until it was over. It had a piano instrumental of 'My Heart will Go On' by Celine Dion playing in the background as the words of the poem from the movie '10 Things I Hate About You' and some of our voices from Hannah Montana episodes every now and then. I knew sooner or later I would break down. Especially since I hadn't cried over the breakup yet. I thought it would be some kind of interview or seeing her happy that would trigger it,but I was wrong. It turned out that all it took to trigger the waterfall of pain was a simple well made video made by a fan.

**Miley's P.O.V**

**Our love was tragical Wanted to call No need to fight You know I wouldn't lie But tonight We'll leave it on the line **

I opened my mail box of my e-mail to see and e-mail from Nick. I figured I would take Carrie Bradshaw from Sex In The City's side of the argument. Maybe she was right, maybe we're only allowed so many tears per man. If so I had used up enough tears for Nick,Kevin,Frank and Joe Jonas on just one brother. Thus with that being said or thought there was no harm in opening the e-mail. It read 'I'm sorry I know you probably find that hard to believe,but its true. I miss you and what we had. I completely understand if you're happy now and all,but please just watch this video. I think its pretty self explanatory as to what I'm trying to say'. I wasn't sure what that meant or what I was getting myself into but never the less I clicked on the video. It read 'Nick to Miley; From Where You Are...' that was a song by Lifehouse wasn't it. Yeah I'm pretty sure it was. Either way I did as he asked and I watched the video and curiosity getting the better of me I looked though her other videos. Finally I came across one that looked interesting and I clicked on it. This one read 'Miley to Nick: 10 Things I Hate About You' like that movie with Heath out it was the poem from the movie with 'My Heart will Go On' by Celine Dion playing in the background and our voices from Hannah Montana episodes every now and then,but only where they fit. That was it,the Sex In The City movie lied. There is not certain amount of tears to be shed per man or boy. Of that I was certain because if it had been true I would not have started bawling my eyes out one again over a simple,but well made fan video. It made me thing about how tragic the break up really was not just to me,but to the fans as well. I went to pick up the phone,to call Nick,to tell him that I missed him to. Then I stopped,I didn't have the strength to face him or fight with him. I knew that if I had called him I would end up saying more than I meant to. I could never lie to him,but sometimes somethings shouldn't be said. As if my some form of magic my phone started ringing a new ring tone that,if things continued this way,would soon become all to familiar. _'One in the same, never to change Our love was beautiful We got it all Destined to fall Our love was tragical Wanted to call No need to fight You know I wouldn't lie But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_',tho noise coming from the phone almost caused my heart to stop beating. Nick was calling me again as if he had read my mind and knew that I had been thinking about him,and now he was calling to demand to know the reason for it. I don't know why or how. In fact 20 years from now if I married someone else and was happy with kids I probably wouldn't be able to explain what possessed me to do it,but I picked up the phone and I answered it. "Hello...."I answered and awaited the voice from the other line that still caused butterflies to rise in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4 Seguel information

**_THE LEAVE IT ON THE LINE SEQUEL INFO_**

OK so in case you haven't noticed yes the Leave It On The Line songfic is over, but don't be sad because **YES **there will be a sequel. I know originally I said the sequel would be a songfic based off of the song 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus (it was in the summary/description thing). Well I kinda changed my mind about that so instead I'm changing that so it is a songfic based off of the song 'Don't Forget' which is also by Demi Lovato. It will be titled Don't Forget just like the song otherwise the whole songfic thing would kinda not make sense in my mind. I am also currently working on a Camp Rock story the first part of which should be up soon. I'm not sure when the Leave It On The Line sequel will be up, but I can promise that someday there will be one.

So just in case you were wondering WHERE THE HECK IS RENTHEADFOREV I'm still here and I'm still writing. Thanks for wasting your time reading my stuff I love ya for it and love you for all the comments and reviews and such. I also will take story reguests if you love me enough to actually want me to request something. I can't gaurentee anything but I can try. Love you all for reading you guys rock!!

Thanks,

RentHeadForev


	5. IMPORTANT INFORMATION PLEASE READ

Ok so I decided to be kind of bipolar and change my mind. There is a sequel to _Leave It On The Line _up called _Chasing Cars_. So please don't look for _Don't Forget ___because I'm not going to be posting that. I don't know if there will be another Niley story after_Chasing Cars___so I'm not promising anything. Also for anyone reading my _That Summer Of Rock _story I'm not sure how far that's going to go. When I started that I had a sudden burst of inspiration which kind of went away. If I get another burst of inspiration I will continue it, but again I am _**NOT**_ promising anything.

On another note I'd like to thank everyone who read Leave It On The Line, and I'd also like to thank everyone who has or will read Chasing Cars. I would also like to thank everyone who left nice reviews on either stories. They mean a lot to me and are the reason I keep posting and writing fan fictions. I'm not sure how many more fan fictions I am going to post on here especially Niley stories because of the terms and such. I'm getting sick of the Niley haters reporting my stories so if I do write any more they will probably be posted on .com and I will probably post a update on one of my existing Niley stories saying I've started one for those of you who enjoy reading my Niley fan fics. One last thing I would like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, exc any of my stories, it means a lot to me that you like my work.


End file.
